Sayonara
by Alia TakaSagi
Summary: Selamat jalan, Yami sayang. Kau akan selalu ada dalam hatiku... AU, Character death.  Fic pertamaku!


**Sayonara**

Genre : Tragedy/Romance

Rating : K

Pairing : Yugi Mutou/Yami Yugi

Summary : Selamat jalan, Yami sayang. Kau akan selalu ada dalam hatiku... AU

Disclaimer : YGO! Punya Kazuki Takahashi

"Yami!" ia memanggil, melirik sekitar untuk melihat tanda-tanda dari Yami. "YAMI!"

Menghentikan larinya, Yugi mendapati dirinya di jalanan di dekat perusahaan Kaiba Corporation, di mana tempat peristiwa kecelakaan itu terjadi. Oh, di mana Yami? Dia telah mencari yang terasa seperti seabad, tetapi mungkin hanya sekitar sepuluh menit. Tapi sepuluh menit bisa menjadi perbedaan antara hidup dan mati.

Yugi syok ketika menemukan tubuh Yami sudah terbujur lemas di sekitar tepi jalan Kota Domino, dengan tubuh penuh luka. "YAMI!" Yugi berlutut di sampingnya, mengambil dalam pelukannya.

Ada sebuah luka cukup parah di kepala Yami. Darah membasahi pakaiannya, luka memar & goresan ada di mana-mana, beberapa pecahan kaca yang menancap di sekitar wajah dan kakinya, dengan tajam memotong tepat di seberang matanya. Dan Yugi sadar, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat kedua bola mata yang indah milik Yami lagi...

"…Yugi…?" Suara Yami nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi ketika Yugi mendengarnya, jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"... Yugi ... Maaf, aku... Aku harus ..."

"Jangan bicara," desak Yugi, suaranya menjadi putus asa. "Kumohon Yami, simpan tenagamu."

"Tapi... tapi aku... aku harus..." Dia memotong pendek ketika dia mulai batuk lagi dan Yugi bertanya-tanya apakah kekasihnya benar-benar sudah cukup parah dalam lukanya. Itu adalah pemikiran yang mengerikan.

"... Aibou... Tolong dengarkan ... Kumohon..."

"Aku mendengarkan Yami, aku mendengarkan."

Yami mendesah dan tampak santai melanjutkan kata-kata. "... Aku mencintaimu ..." dia bergumam, meskipun Yugi mendengarnya keras dan jelas. "Aku mencintaimu Yugi... Aku cinta padamu. Tapi maaf, aku… harus pergi..."

"Tidak!" teriak Yugi, tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia menatap Yami dalam pelukannya. "Tidak... Yami... Jangan..."

"… Aku berharap kau mengerti Yugi..."

Yugi tahu... Yugi tahu bahwa Yami tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Yami tidak mendapatkan perawatan medis yang dibutuhkan dengan cepat. Dia tidak akan bisa. Yugi merasakan tangannya gemetar. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia katakan? Kekasihnya... Dunianya... Sekarat dalam pelukannya.

Ia berlutut di tanah. Dia tidak peduli kalau orang lain melihatnya. Semua yang penting sekarang adalah Yami. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan air mata yang mulai bergulir di pipinya. Yami mungkin tidak bisa melihat, tapi ia pasti bisa merasakan tetesan air jatuh di wajahnya.

"... Jangan menangis ..." ia bergumam, mengangkat tangan dan mengusap wajah Yugi. Tangannya terasa dingin dan pucat.

"Yami…"

"…Ciumlah aku Aibou.Kumohon… Ini permintaan terakhirku…" Yami terbatuk lagi, tangannya masih menggenggam pakaian Yugi.

Yugi membungkuk, berhati-hati untuk tidak melukai Yami dengan cara apapun, dan mengunci bibir mereka bersama-sama, berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan rasa darah yang merembes ke dalam mulutnya. Yugi tidak tahu berapa lama mereka ciuman, tetapi tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa merasakan napas Yami lagi. Gerakan lidahnya, dan pegangan pada pakaiannya.

Tangan Yami turun dengan perlahan ke pangkuannya, kepalanya jatuh kembali. Lemas….

Dia sudah meninggal…

Yugi terkekeh putus asa meskipun wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan yang amat dalam. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Yami, membiarkan dirinya menangis & tidak mampu menahannya lebih lama lagi…

"Sayonara.."

Langit yang semakin gelap, udara yang dingin, dan rintikan hujan mewarnai proses pemakaman Yami. Musim semi yang seharusnya dilalui dengan bahagia, sekarang telah terganti dengan air mata. Tidak ada kicau burung, bunga yang bermekaran, seolah-olah alam ikut berduka atas kepergiannya.

Lingkungan pemakaman mulai sepi. Satu per satu pelayat mulai beranjak pergi. Kecuali Anzu, Honda, Jou, Kaiba, dan Yugi. Mereka berlima masih belum rela kehilangan seorang sahabat yang selama ini selalu memberikan semangat & motivasi dalam hidup. Terlebih Yugi Mutou, kekasih Yami sendiri.

Yugi membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ia masih bersimpuh di sisi pusara Yami, menaburkan bunga di pusara Yami untuk kesekian kalinya. Jou menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sedih. Lalu Kaiba merangkul pundak kekasihnya & mencoba menenangkannya. Di sisi lain, Anzu tak dapat menahan air matanya. Honda dengan sigap memeluk tubuh Anzu.

"Atem, aku masih tidak percaya kau sudah pergi…" Jou berbisik lemah di pelukan Kaiba.

"Atem memang sudah pergi. Tapi dia akan selalu ada di dalam hati kita." Ucap Kaiba bijak. Anzu & Honda hanya mengangguk saja.

"Selamat jalan, Atem…"

Hujan mulai turun di siang itu. Anzu, Honda, Jou, dan Kaiba berjalan pelan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Meninggalkan Yugi yang masih berada di areal pemakaman itu sendirian.

"Kasihan Yugi. Seharusnya hari ini mereka akan bertunangan, kan? Tapi… Kenapa? Kenapa Atem harus meninggal?" Gumam Anzu, suaranya bergetar. Dia tidak bisa melihat sahabatnya menderita, apalagi di hari yang istimewa ini.

"Sudahlah Anzu… Atem pergi memang sudah takdirnya. Kita berdoa saja, semoga Yugi tetap tabah & Atem bisa tenang di sisi-Nya." Hibur Honda kepada Anzu.

Hari ini, seluruh sifat ceria & semangat hidup Yugi telah memudar. Kini, semua terganti menjadi kesedihan dan kekosongan yang ada dalam hatinya. Dikarenakan seseorang yang ia cintai, sudah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Dialah Atemu Yami.

Yami adalah kekasihnya Yugi. Dia memiliki paras yang hampir sama dengannya. Mereka telah jadian selama lebih dari 4 tahun, dan hubungannya berjalan dengan manis. Yami sangat mencintai Yugi, begitu pula dengannya.

Rencananya, Yami & Yugi akan bertunangan pada saat awal musim semi. Tapi sebuah peristiwa mengerikan datang di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan mereka menjelang akhir musim dingin.

Saat Yami menyetir mobilnya di perjalanan menuju mansion Kaiba, tiba-tiba sebuah truk telah menabraknya di sisi driver, membunuh Yami seketika. Yugi begitu syok setelah mengetahui kematian calon tunangannya, tepat di akhir musim dingin & sehari sebelum acara pertunangan di langsungkan.

"Yami… Mengapa engkau dengan teganya pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri?" Yugi menggumamkan nama kekasihnya itu dengan lirih. Sekali lagi menaburkan bunga, dan menatap nisan yang sudah bertuliskan nama Yami Atemu. Tanpa disadarinya, buliran air mata telah mengalir di pipinya yang mungil bersatu dengan turunnya hujan. Dia masih belum mau kehilangan sosok Yami yang sangat dicintainya. Yugi menundukkan kepala untuk menutupi wajahnya yang basah.

Sekian menit kemudian, Yugi merasakan ada udara yang hangat berhembus di sekitarnya, meskipun sekarang sedang hujan. Kehangatan yang sangat dikenalnya dari seseorang yang telah hilang.

"Apa itu kamu, Yami? Kau masih di sini, ya?" Bisiknya pelan sambil memejamkan mata, dan mengangkat kepalanya.

Diam. Hembusan udara lain berputar di sekelilingnya, seolah sedang mencoba mengeringkan air matanya. Samar-samar Yugi mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya, "_Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Aibou. Kumohon, janganlah menangis lagi…"_

Yugi lalu membuka kedua matanya & tersenyum, seraya mengusap batu nisan itu dengan lembut. "Ya… Aku percaya padamu, Yami," kemudian diambilnya sebuah kalung millennium puzzle berbentuk piramida terbalik dari dalam saku jaketnya. Ditatapnya kalung itu dengan perasaan bahagia bercampur sedih. Kalung puzzle yang merupakan hadiah pemberian Yami di hari jadi mereka yang terakhir.

"Terimakasih atas semua yang kau berikan selama ini kepadaku, Yami. Walaupun sekarang kamu telah tiada, aku masih bisa merasakan kehadiran & cintamu dalam hatiku." Dipeluknya millenium puzzle itu. Air matanya perlahan mengalir kembali. "Millenium puzzle ini akan kuanggap sebagai dirimu. Karena kamu selalu bilang padaku, bahwa millennium puzzle adalah bagian dari jiwamu…" Yugi mengalungkan kalung itu di lehernya, dan kemudian ia berdiri. Sebelum Yugi mau beranjak pergi, dia mencium batu nisan itu & memandang seluruh tempat peristirahatan Yami yang abadi untuk terakhir kalinya…

"Suki dayo, mou hitori no boku…"

Baru beberapa langkah Yugi menjauh dari pemakaman, tiba-tiba muncul sesosok penampakan arwah, yang sedari tadi melihat proses pemakaman dirinya, dan sang kekasih yang berkunjung ke makamnya. Sosok itu tersenyum. Kedua mata crimsonnya yang indah, terus menatap Yugi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemuda mungil itu, yang sekarang semakin jauh dari tempatnya berada…

"_Suki dayo, Aibou. Sayonara…"_

*****_**Yami Atemu***_

_***1984-2010***_

_***The King of Game***_

_***Mou Hitori no Boku***_


End file.
